


Stuff you do with a lover that you don't with a friend

by RickyOtaku



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyOtaku/pseuds/RickyOtaku
Summary: Hibiki and Miku are in couple since weeks now, but Hibiki doesn't know what is different from the time they were just friends. What does it mean to be girlfriends and how is it different from being best friends? She asks for advice from her friends.





	Stuff you do with a lover that you don't with a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I took a small break of my Akuma no Riddle fics to write a HibiMiku fic I was meant to write since more than a year. It started with my fic "Same love, different love", that was supposed to be a two-shot but remained as a one-shot. This fic is actually was supposed to be the second chapter, but I decided to make it its own fic since I believe my writing style had changed of the year. So you can view it as a sequel to "Same love, different love". I hope you'll like it!
> 
> warning: graphic sexual content.

Hibiki had no clue what she was supposed to do now. Never in her life she had experienced something like that, a situation that left her completely clueless and confused. Even the day she discovered about the symphogears was more understandable than this.

Since a few weeks, she was dating her best friend and roommate Miku. Hibiki wasn't even sure how it ended up this way in the first place. One day they were just friends and suddenly they were girlfriends. Not that it displeased Hibiki, quite the contrary. She knew she loved Miku and wanted to stay by her side forever, but still, what was she supposed to do now?

All they do together was the same they always did, even as friends. They live together, eat together, bath together, sleep in the same bed, hugged, hold hands. The only thing they did they weren't doing anymore was kissing from time to time. Was that really what it meant to be a couple, to do all you do as friends with kissing in addition? Hibiki was sure that it wasn't the case. There had to be something more.

So she asked her friends for advice, with the simple question: "What are you supposed to do as lovers that you don't do as friends?"

"The hell should I know!?" Chris had replied with a heavy blush, clearly embarrassed by this question.

Hibiki didn't insist with her and went for someone else.

"You get married and start a family, obviously," Tsubasa had replied seriously.

Despite being a good answer, Hibiki knew it was probably something impossible for her and Miku.

"W-Well, you...you cuddle and stuff like that, and even perhaps...kiss and...hold hands. Ahh, why are you asking me that!?" Maria had replied, flustered.

Again, it was no good. Seemed like it was too much for Maria's pure heart.

"The answer is obvious. It's sex, duh," Shirabe had replied.

Hibiki blushed. What a bold answer. But it seemed to be the one closest from the truth.

"Sex uh...you mean, the thing you do to make babies?" Hibiki asked.

"It's not just for that. Anyway, it's impossible for two girls to make a baby in the first place."

"Uh!? Why...why are you saying that? I never said...the lovers were two girls…"

"Hello there!" Kirika suddenly joined the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Sex," Shirabe replied seriously.

"What!? Talking about...sex...so early in the morning, in public...how bold of you…! Can I join?"

"It's...it's not what you think! I was just asking what lovers do that friends don't," Hibiki justified nervously.

"Ah, I see…," Kirika replied, thoughtful.

Shirabe and Kirika looked at each other. Hibiki felt like those two could actually understand her, that they were in a similar situation as her and Miku. They were probably the best people to give her advice.

"Shirabe-chan, Kirika-chan, please..as friends, as comrades, I'm asking for your help! I...I actually...dating someone who's also...a close friend of mine. And I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with them. Are you by any chance...a couple?"

The two girls glanced at each other, before they smiled.

"Looks like you aren't as dense as we thought. So you and Kohinata-san…" Shirabe began to say.

"I..I never said with was Miku…!"

"...seriously? This was obvious! Anyway, as I said, sex is what differentiate friendship from romance. But it's not only that. The intimacy between friends and lovers isn't the same. It goes further. How you feel about your lover, the way you trust them, when you're around them, it's not the same as with your friends. Kiri-chan and I, we...we love each other deeply, more than just friends…"

"Aww, I love you too Shirabe!"

Kirika proceeded to enthusiastically hug Shirabe, which made the latter blush.

"Kiri-chan! I...I'm trying to explain something, it's not the time for this…" she protested, despite the fact she made no attempt to break free from the hug.

Hibiki simply observed them. Despite being best friends, Shirabe and Kirika were also lovers, just like her and Miku. But they had more experience, they knew much more, despite the fact they were the youngest of the group. It made Hibiki felt a little be complexed, but she also felt like she could rely on them, look up to them. She felt like she could learn a lot from them.

So she decided to listen to their advice.

* * *

"Miku...let's have sex."

Miku nearly choked on her food. Hibiki had asked that bluntly as they were having dinner together in their room.

"Hi-Hibiki!? What...what are you saying all of the sudden?!"

"Ah, sorry, if you don't want to it's fine…"

"No, that's not the point. I'm not against it, I'm just...why are you asking that now?"

Hibiki felt a little bit awkward. It took her all this time to gather her courage to ask this, but she felt like she didn't choose the best moment to say it.

"Because...we're dating for weeks, yet I still feel like we're just friends. So I thought...we could do more couple stuff. Like sex."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you really want to have sex, it's fine with me…"

"It's not just about sex! I just...want to be able to experience the intimacy a couple is supposed to have, with you. Because...I love you, Miku."

This time, Miku blushed, which made Hibiki think about how cute she was right now.

"I...I also want to be intimate with you, Hibiki. I love you too. But...could we finish dinner first?"

"Ah, sure!" Hibiki said, her heart racing.

After that, the dinner went quiet and awkward, until they finally finished and went in bed. They looked at each other nervously, unsure about how they should start.

"Maybe we should...take off her clothes first," Miku proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Hibiki nervously started to remove her clothes, but got stuck when she tried to remove her t-shirt.

"Wait, let me help you," Miku said.

Hibiki was freed from her t-shirt thanks to Miku's help, and proceeded to remove the rest. They both ended up fully naked. Hibiki looked away. It wasn't the first time she saw Miku naked, after all they bath together, but this time if felt completely different.

"Hibiki...look at me."

Hibiki nervously looked at Miku. She was beautiful. Hibiki was able to see her in a different light. She was looking at her best friend and girlfriend with attraction and desire, and felt her body becoming warmer.

"So...how should we begin?" Hibiki asked, flustered.

"How about...we kiss?"

Hibiki nodded and nervously approached Miku. They then slowly approached their faces, until their lips touched. Miku's lips felt so soft, Hibiki couldn't get over that sensation when she touched them with hers. It wasn't the first time they kiss, but it felt so much more intense, probably because they knew what was going to happen next. Hibiki felt Miku's tongue shyly went inside her mouth to play with hers. It sent some jolt of pleasure in all her body. She wanted Miku, she wanted to feel her more, she wanted to discover things she had never done before. She wanted to experience it with Miku right now.

Listening to her instinct, Hibiki softly pinned Miku on the bed, still kissing her. Hibiki broke the kiss and was now on top of Miku. She had a full view of her girlfriend's naked body. She desired her so much right now, all she could think of was ravaging her body, to make her hers...

But she did nothing. She just stayed there, on top of Miku, gazing at her, completely clueless about what she should do.

"Hibiki?"

"Sorry, Miku...I...I don't know what I should do. I know we had classes about sex education, but it was about a man and a woman. I just...don't know how two girls are supposed to have sex, sorry!"

Hibiki felt so embarrassed. She was the one who proposed to have sex, yet she ended up being unable to. She felt ashamed of herself, like she had failed Miku. She lowered her head and close her eyes, shameful. Then suddenly, she felt a comforting hand stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Miku, who was smiling sweetly at her.

"Hibiki, don't worry. It's okay if you don't know how to do it," Miku said softly, before she suddenly switched their position, ending up on top of Hibiki with a lustful smile on her face. "Because I do."

"Mi-Miku…! How...?"

"Internet," Miku simply replied.

Before Hibiki could ask for a longer explanation, Miku suddenly leaned on her and started kissing her neck. Hibiki felt a little bit awkward, but she didn't dislike it. It, in fact, felt rather good. Then, she felt Miku's hands gently trace her belly, until they reached her chest. Hibiki let out a slight cry when Miku suddenly touched her breasts, softly fondling them.

"Did I surprise you?" Miku said, amused.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Do you dislike it?"

"N-No! I...it actually...feels good. Could you...continue, please?"

"Hehe, a flustered Hibiki can be really cute too."

Miku started to gently stroke Hibiki's breasts. Hibiki felt jolt of pleasure browsing into her body, and she let out a slight moan. It made Miku smiled as she approached her face from her chest, to kiss Hibiki's scar. This sight was quite arousing for Hibiki, making the overall pleasant feeling in her body more intense. Then Miku teased her nipples with her fingers, before she licked one of them. Hibiki's body felt warmer, especially at a specific spot.

"Ahhh...Miku…I feel...weird...down there..."

"Uh? Well then…"

Miku's hand suddenly went lower, slightly brushing Hibiki's belly, until she reached her thighs. Hibiki felt her heart was racing. She knew where Miku was going, and she wasn't sure she was ready for this. But her body responded positively, it wanted this.

"I'm about to touch you there, is it okay with you?" Miku suddenly asked.

"Y-Yes...I'm fine with it!"

Hibiki closed her eyes, embarrassed. She heard Miku giggled a little, and her hand finally reached the spot. Hibiki gasped. Just a single touch felt amazing. But it didn't stop there. Miku was rubbing her slit slowly.

"You're already so wet, Hibiki."

"Ah? Is that...a good thing?"

"Yeah, it is. It means you like it."

And Miku continued to rub her slit, but this time she also teased her clit. Hibiki let out some few moans. It felt great. She didn't think it was possible to feel that way. Miku then traced circles around her clit, before her fingers went inside. Hibiki let out a stronger moan, overtaken by carnal pleasure.

"Miku...please...don't stop. I feel like...there's something about to come…"

"It's called an orgasm. It's nice to see that you're enjoying yourself so much thanks to me. Well then…"

Miku's fingers suddenly went faster, focusing on her clit. Hibiki moaned louder, feeling a pleasant pressure in her lower belly. She felt like her sex was pulsating, and suddenly, and strong and powerful ecstasy browsing in all her body. She let out a loud moan as she came, and her body felt limp. Hibiki felt so blissful right now, her body all relaxed, she was panting to catch up her breath. She never thought she could experience something as intense in her life, and she was glad it happened with Miku.

"...Miku...it felt...wonderful...thanks. I...love...you…," Hibiki managed to say, still panting.

"I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't really confident since I only did those things to myself, but I'm glad it pleased you."

"To yourself…?"

"Yeah, you know...masturbation...if you heard me doing strange noises during the night once, it was because of that."

"Oh, I see...so it was that…"

Hibiki weakly raised her head and gazed at Miku. Truly, her girlfriend was so pretty. This sight gave a sudden boost of energy to Hibiki. The arousal gave her a new strength. She just wanted to devour Miku, she was desiring her so much. Her recent orgasm only increased her already existing lustful desire.

It didn't take her long to raise up and once again pinned Miku on the bed. But this time, she knew what to do.

"Hibiki…?"

Hibiki approached her mouth from Miku's neck and started to lick it, which caused a reaction from her girlfriend, a soft moan. Pleased by that noise, Hibiki continued, but when further. She sucked on her skin, before nibbling on it.

"nhhh...Hibiki…"

Miku's noises were seriously beginning to turn on Hibiki. She just wanted to hear more of her voice. Slowly, Hibiki went down, reaching Miku's chest. She took the time to admire her breasts, before she stuck out her tongue and started to like one of her nipples. Miku reacted immediately with a slight moan that Hibiki found terribly adorable. She then took the nipple into her mouth and gently sucked on it. Miku moaned louder, much to Hibiki's satisfaction. She wanted to taste Miku, she was hungry for her. This desire was almost animalistic, and Miku's moaning was just so arousing. She wanted it to be even louder, she wanted to pleasure her. And she knew where she could please her girlfriend even more.

"Miku...I want to lick you...down there, where you touched me. I want to make you feel good just like you did to me. Is that...okay with you?"

"Y-Yes, please do...I want you."

Miku was blushing with embarrassment, but she also seemed eager. This sight made Hibiki lost the last remnants of self-control she still had. Now all she could think of was to ravish her girlfriend, devouring her, make her hers. And she will.

From Miku's chest, Hibiki traced her tongue down, licking until she reached her girlfriend's sex. Then she gently spread her pussy, enjoying the sight.

"Wow, Miku, you're already so wet!"

"Don't...don't say that, it's embarrassing. And don't stare at it so much!"

Hibiki didn't lose any more time and started licking Miku's slit. The reaction was instant, Miku uttered a cry. Hibiki smiled to herself and continued to lick her, making sure to cover each part of her sex. She liked the way Miku tasted, it smelt good, it was truly intoxicating. She then remembered the spot that Miku stimulated the most, the spot that felt really good, the clit. Hibiki spotted it and immediately licked it, beginning by giving it some quick licks. Miku continued to moan in pleasure, which encouraged Hibiki to continued. She traced circles around it, then gently sucked on it.

"Ahhh...yes...yes continue...like this...Hibiki…!"

Hibiki couldn't be more pleased to hear her girlfriend asked her this. She began to give more quick and rough licks on her sex. licking up and down all of her pussy, before focusing once again on her clit. She sucked on it harder, teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Miku was moaning even louder and her hips were shaking.

"I...I'm gonna….I'm coming!"

Miku let out a powerful moan as her body tensed up, before it suddenly went limp. Hibiki felt a slight squirt on her face. She understood that she made her girlfriend reached the climax and felt proud of herself, but also tired. It seemed that Miku was equally exhausted, she was heavily gasping. Hibiki wiped her mouth with her hand and rose up, to lie next to Miku.

"So, was it good?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes...it was...amazing. We should...do that...again…another time..."

"I agree."

Hibiki put the blanket on them and took Miku into her arms and they both cuddled, naked in their bed. It was comfortable, especially after what they did. Hibiki was glad she could have shared something like that with the girl she loved. She also understood what Shirabe meant. The level of trust she had with Miku right now was different from before, they trust each other with their bodies, their intimacy. There was no doubt anymore. They were truly more than friends, they were without any doubt lovers.

"I love you, Miku."

"I love you too, Hibiki."

They both smiled happily, holding hands, as they peacefully fell asleep into each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
